emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8138 (2nd May 2018)
Plot Megan sits contemplating yesterday's events. When David walks by, Megan asks him about his relationship with Tracy and if he believes his marriage would've survived if he'd told Tracy about Leyla sooner. David comments you can't love someone and lie to them. A devastated Frank has spent the night at Tug Ghyll listening to a break-up song on repeat. Megan heads over to speak to him. Noah's relationship with Joe is putting further strain on his relationship with Charity. Charity confiscates her son's phone to prevent him texting Joe. She's adamant she's doing this for her Noah's own good. Debbie suggests Noah getting to know Joe could be a good thing but worked-up Charity is having none of it. Megan explains to Frank that his lies have changed everything. Frank can see that and hypocritically states if Megan had cheated on him they'd be over. He then asks Megan to marry him again. Ali's funeral is the same day as Bob and Brenda's wedding which means Kerry can no longer plan Brenda's hen-do. Misty overhears and offers to arrange the hen-do instead. Liv's prison teacher, Steve, is impressed with her school work but is concerned Liv's cellmate Tash keeps labelling Liv an 'Alky'. Frank and Megan celebrate their engagement in The Woolpack. When Graham walks in, Frank informs him he and Megan have just got engaged. Kerry tells Brenda that Misty is now planning her hen-party. It's clear Brenda's vision for her hen party isn't the same as Misty's but she agrees to throw caution to the wind and leave all the organisation to Misty. Megan waits outside the gents' toilets to speak to Graham. She's relieved when he agrees to keep their liaison secret. In the ladies' toilets a few minutes later, Tracy talks about how she imagines Graham would be in bed. She finds Megan's reaction odd which leads her to questions if something went on between her and Graham. Megan denies it but Tracy can see she's lying so Megan admits she slept with Graham yesterday. Tracy orders her to tell Frank the truth - or she will. Megan asks Frank if they can go somewhere quiet to talk. Steve quizzes Liv about her alcohol consumption and reminds her she can talk to him. Liv denies she has a problem. When Noah returns from school, he and Charity continue to argue. Charity tells Noah that Joe doesn't care about him and is using him to get at her. Using the fancy smart watch Joe gifted him, Noah calls his big brother. Tracy puts pressure on Megan to tell Frank the truth, warning her the longer she leaves it. the worst it's going to be. Graham disapproves of Joe continuing to see Noah behind Charity's back but realises Joe cares a lot about his brother. After visiting time, Steve approaches Aaron and Robert to inform them Liv has a problem with alcohol. Megan continues to try to get Frank on his own to tell him about her fling with Graham but Tracy stops her. Aaron and Robert have searched the flat and found no sign Liv has been drinking. Robert encourages Aaron to go through Liv's school bag. When Aaron does, he comes across a bottle of water. He initially thinks nothing of it but then takes a swig and realises it's vodka. Outside the pub, Megan asks Tracy why she stopped her telling Frank. Tracy wants to spare her dad a broken heart but warns Megan if she even thinks about going near Graham again, she'll tell Frank everything. Cast Regular cast *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley Guest cast *Misty Allbright - Hedydd Dylan *Steve - Joel Morris *Tash - Lizzie Wilson Locations *Church Lane car park *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Car park, bar, corridor and ladies' toilets *HMYOI Skipdale - Corridors and visiting room *Main Street *Home Farm - Kitchen and games room *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,240,000 (12th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes